


A Sweet Dream or A Beautiful Nightmare

by zimmer2d



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angels and Demons, Double Penetration, Dream Sex, Dubious Consent, Multi, Rough Sex, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimmer2d/pseuds/zimmer2d
Summary: Days of insomnia seemed to take its toll on you when you were vaguely wondering if you were apart of some weird RPG where you have conflicting dreams and they seem to cross somewhere between dusk and dawn, with you stuck in the middle. You couldn’t even describe it. It was like you had the most beautiful dreams; every sweet thought you had during the day came back to you to caress you into blissful sleep. But for every one of those, something dark and sinister would creep into your mind, startling you awake in a cold sweat hours before your alarm, and by extension, the dawn itself.





	A Sweet Dream or A Beautiful Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Gah… finally finished this! I was really hit with the inspiration bug seeing this beautiful piece by @numinoceur and I wanted to do it justice. Also, I’m trying to get out of my comfort zone and wrote some more graphic Promptis than what I’ve written in the past.

Days of insomnia seemed to take its toll on you when you were vaguely wondering if you were apart of some weird RPG where you have conflicting dreams and they seem to cross somewhere between dusk and dawn, with you stuck in the middle. You couldn’t even describe it. It was like you had the most beautiful dreams; every sweet thought you had during the day came back to you to caress you into blissful sleep. But for every one of those, something dark and sinister would creep into your mind, startling you awake in a cold sweat hours before your alarm, and by extension, the dawn itself.

Your eyes drooped, the bags under them could easily carry a month’s worth of groceries. Friends and family began to worry, even though you assured them that you were fine, just a few restless nights getting the best of you. You knew it was a lie, but until you could get to the bottom of it all, it would have to suffice.

You passed by a bookstore one afternoon, opting to have a cup of coffee and perhaps wrap your mind around whatever phenomenon that was plaguing you. You purchased your drink and browsed the shelves, taking small sips until you found yourself in a section you’ve never really visited before. “Astrology and Divination? What is this, Harry Potter?” you scoff at yourself. Perhaps you were more sleep deprived than you thought. Still, you glance over the rows of books and you pause at a particular book on dream interpretation. Wedging your fingers between the corner of the spine and the top of the shelf, you pry the book from its home and skim through the pages.

_‘Angels denote comfort and protection, though, conversely, they also mark a disturbance within the self…’_ you read. You think about the dream and recall a blond that would say kind and sweet things to you, give you any and everything that you wanted, though he would only stay for a short while, leaving you alone and uncertain. “Okay…” you mutter and frantically flip to the other half of your slipping sanity.

_‘Demons can point to distress and/or abuse in your waking life, or can call attention to negative habits or overindulgences…’_ You glance at the coffee in your hand. “Well, if I could sleep I wouldn’t be so heavy on the caffeine,” you tell the book. You pause, a wary eye making sure you were still alone in the aisle. “Gods, I’m talking to a _book_ …” You sit on the floor, continuing the passage. _‘Demons may also manifest ignorance and your shadow persona…’_ “Shadow persona?” You think about those darker dreams, that tall, dark, shadowy figure that pinned you to the darkness, chilling you until you woke up, that chill still lingering inside you.

Feeling the chill now, you sip your coffee once more, mulling over the words in the book. It was just coincidence, right? The brain believes what the mind perceives and this is just one of those instances… _right_? You flip to the front of the book once more. _‘Keeping a journal of your dreams can help understand your dream patterns…’_ You hardly remember your dreams anyway, but you consider it for a second before you decide to purchase the book and a dream journal. “This should help, right? And if it doesn’t, it could be fun…” _Right_?

You prepare for bed, going through your new ritual of chamomile tea and a sleeping pill to be totally sure you slept, even a little bit. Your book and journal lay on your bedside table, ready for you in case you needed to jot something down. “Hope this works,” you sigh and turn off the light. It doesn’t take long for you to fall into a deep slumber.

The light around you was bright and warm. There was sand beneath you and waves crashing on the shore before you. Everything just feels right, like there’s nothing wrong in the world, and nothing disturbs your peace while you’re here. “There’s my girl,” comes a lilted voice next to you. Your blond angel sits beside you, clad in a pair of blue swim trunks and a dazzling smile to match the sparkle in his violet eyes. He takes your hand in his and gives it a light kiss.

Your heart throbs for him, and somehow you know that his does for you, too. You sit there together, enjoying each other’s warmth as you both sneak little touches on the other until you felt so touch-starved, you have to have him closer. He touches your lips with his thumb, pure adoration in his eyes. “Kiss me…” he whispers to you. You are only too happy to oblige him and you eventually found him on top of you, your hands tangled in his hair as his made purchase on your hips. He pulls away for air, a sweet smile on his face as he gazes down at you, but then his eyes flicker upward, his smile fading away with the sunshine it brought.

“What?” you frown, looking up past him to see your clear, blue sky becoming darker as sinister clouds rolled by. Thunder rumbles overhead, and in a flash of lightning and a somber look, your golden angel is gone. “W-wait!” you call out, looking for him, but you were alone. The air around you had become cold and blustery, the sand under you sinking beneath your weight. “ _No… no, no, no…_!” you flail in a panic, scrambling and grasping at the sand until you were consumed and everything went dark.

Your body felt tightly constrained, back rigid as though something was there to keep it so. You blink open your eyes, the haze of confusion adjusting to the dark. There were sharp stabs of pain on your body in various places, places that were shamelessly bare to the cold, empty room you were now in. “Wh-wha–?”

“Oh, you’ve come around,” a bodiless voice echoes around you, a smooth, silky voice that felt as deadly as it was suave. A dark shadow materializes before you, clouds of something neither smoke, mist, nor dust swirling into the shape of a man. Slowly, he came to physical being, eyes darkened with a dastardly smirk curled around the corners of his lips. He trails a finger over your cheek, raising the hairs on the back of your neck and goosebumps to follow his narrow finger.

“W-where am I?” you ask him, “Who are you?”

The mysterious man only smirks at you, rounding whatever apparatus he had you bound to with that finger still drifting over your naked skin. “Does it matter?” he chuckles deeply, then reappears before you, though something is different. His eyes were no longer dark and infinitely blue, but a blazing magenta that was only matched in intensity by the grin he now gave you. His hands lay flat on your waist, your body shivering against your confines.

“P-please… let me go…” you beg him. His hands roaming everywhere, any place that your bindings weren’t. He pinches at your nipples, gripping at your thighs, all while his lips ghost over your neck.

He chuckles at your pleas. “Now why would I do that? It’s so hot to see you beg, feel you writhe at my touch and watch you melt.” His breath is warm on your ears, but it sent a damning chill right to your bones. You feel his tongue glide up your neck and capture your bottom lip, drawing it into his own to bite harshly on yours. “Besides, you and I both know–”

“Noctis…”

The man before you stops his assault on you, turning to the bright light that manifests into the platinum angel that you were stolen from, though you notice instead of his sunny smile, he wore a scowl you thought him incapable of having. “Let her go. She’s not slept in ages because of you.”

“And? She’s not supposed to,” Noctis’s hands leave you, a different kind of cold and emptiness plagues you. “It’s not like you can stop me, now is it, _Prompto_?”

Prompto bristles, but holds his ground, taking a few purposeful steps towards Noctis. “I get that it’s your job and all, but it’s not like you to have the same target all the time.”

“Just as it’s not like _you_ to interfere with my work…” Noctis squints at Prompto, a pinkish dusting on his freckled face. “Maybe there’s some other reason you’ve interrupted me?” You watch as Noctis approaches Prompto, taking his chin delicately. “So tell me, Prom. Why are you here again?”

“T-to stop you from destroying her,” Prompto stutters, “Just let her sleep every now and–” Prompto gasps as Noctis’ hand closes ever so carefully over his lithe neck. You hear him swallow nervously as Noctis pulls him a hair’s breadth from his lips.

“Are you worried for her, or aching for me?”

You watch the scene unfold, a strange arousal taking root in the pit of your stomach. Two beautiful beings and you were lost in them and their feud, though knowing that you were the reason for it was somewhere between flattering and unnerving. Your legs fidget against your bindings and a pathetic whine escapes you despite your efforts of holding it in. Noctis’ glowing eyes snap to yours.

“Please… don’t hurt him,” you say meekly, Prompto’s face blushing at your request. Noctis lets go of the angel and turns toward you, stalking over to you and takes your neck in his hand instead, though he doesn’t apply any pressure.

“Would it hurt _you_ if I did?” he purrs at you, “Would you feel the despair right down to your core if I did something to him?” You quickly glance over Noctis’ shoulder to Prompto, his amethyst colored eyes pleading with yours, though you weren’t sure what he was asking you to do. You give Noctis a nod, though; your heart of hearts betraying your feelings towards Prompto as if you’d known him in your waking life.

A grin of the most unholy kind stretches across the raven-haired deity’s face. “Who am I to pass that up?” he growled in your ear. He releases you and with a flick of his wrist, your surroundings change, the last thing you remember seeing is the distraught look on Prompto’s face before you find yourself in another dark room, though the smell was familiar.

Your eyes re-adjust to the dark, though there were thin strips of light filtering in in front of you. You try to stand, but you were still bound to yourself, and this time your mouth is covered, stifling any sound you made. There was a slight tingle between your legs, but the moment you thought about it, it dissipates and you think nothing of it. You lean forward to peer through the slats in front of you; you were back in your bedroom, your viewpoint from your own closet. Your unfinished tea and your book and journal still there.

You wonder what was happening when a flash of light blinds you for a second and a loud thud resonates around the room. Prompto lays sprawled in the middle of your bed, his alabaster skin seemed to glow against the dull moonlight peeking through your curtains. Such a gorgeous angel seemingly asleep on your bed, body bare and pure save for the dotting of freckles along his skin. His eyes flutter open, blearily taking in his surroundings until he realizes where he is. He calls out for you, sitting bolt upright and swings his legs over the edge of the bed. You try to call back, but your muffled voice doesn’t reach him.

Prompto makes a move toward the door, but that same dark matter swirls upward and blocks his path, Noctis’ frame coming into focus before materializing fully. “What are you doing?” Prompto asks him, face set with anger and worry. “What have you done with her?”

“I’m only doing what I was tasked to do,” Noctis says, a nimble finger dragging across Prompto’s lips. You hear his voice hitch ever so slightly and that tingle you forgot about comes to life again. “As for what I’ve done with her… nothing. _Not yet_.”

The tingle turns to a throbbing want the moment Noctis closes the space between his lips and Prompto’s. He backs the startled blond onto your bed again, shedding what little bit of clothing he wore on the way. “I’ll ask you again, Prom,” Noctis groans into his neck, “Why are you so bent on disrupting my work on her? What makes her so special?”

“Same as you,” Prompto breathes, “You keep coming back to her, don’t you? She’s just as important to you as she is to me.” Prompto’s hips roll upward into Noctis’, the growing bulges between them sends a shudder down your spine.

“So what do we do?” Noctis asks, a throaty groan escaping past his lips. Prompto wraps his arms around the demon’s neck, pulling him closer to kiss him softly.

“We’ve been friends long enough,” Prompto laughs breathlessly, “We could just share.”

Noctis smiles, biting his way down your angel’s neck, tangling his fingers in his hair. “Suppose we could.” He flicks his wrist in your direction, your closet door flying open and the cool breeze dancing over your exposed and sensitive parts. The smirk widens on Noctis’ face as he beckons you over.

You slowly stand, finding that your constraints keeping you to the floor were gone, and you make your way over to the pair on your bed. Prompto sits up and assists you, a soft smile on the same lips he’d kissed a demon with not a second before. He kisses your neck, letting you melt into him as he touches you. “Noct, let her go,” he said, “I want her to move.”

“Maybe later,” Noctis growls, yanking you away from the warmth of Prompto to lay flat against his chest. “I haven’t wrecked her yet and I don’t want her getting away.” You feel the insistent hardness against your lower back, something that fascinates you and scares you. His hands roams over you, hot kisses burning into your skin, both pleasurably and painfully as he bit down here and there. His hand drifts forward lazily to your folds. “ _Oh_ … aren’t you a wet one?” he snickers as he circles your clit, collecting your arousal on his fingers. “Did that little show turn you on?”

You nod with embarrassment tinting your cheeks. You try not to look in Prompto’s direction at your confession, but he turns you to face him, a reassuring smile on his face. “It’s ok, that’s what– well _I’m_ –here for anyway,” he says and brushes his lips over your covered mouth.

“You done?” Noctis says curtly, yanking your head back. “Kinda got a job to do.” Prompto gives him a terse glare, but lets his hand drop. Noctis peppers biting kisses along your neck that makes you keen and gasp. Your eyes roll back, not sure what to focus on; the pain or the pleasure? His hands grope at your body, gripping hard and sure to leave bruises that you’ll have a hard time explaining. “Gods, you’re so _wet_ …” Noctis says in your ear, “Now for the real fun…”

The Nightmare Prince shoves you forward onto Prompto’s front, exposing your sex to him. Prompto holds you to his chest, stroking softly at your hair; he knows what’s about to happen. Without warning, two of Noctis’ fingers plunge into your folds, pistoning at a rapid pace before a third joins the fray. You buck in tandem with his hands, whimpering in confused ecstacy with Prompto kissing at your face. Noctis stops abruptly; you can almost hear the smirk on his face as he presses at your tightest ring of muscle, the arousal he’d collected on his fingers allowing him to glide easily. Once he deems you ready, he pushes his girth into you, stretching you so that you choke on a breathless gasp.

“ _N-Noct_ …” Prompto whines, “Please…” You feel him jerking against your cunt, desperately hard and aching. Noctis bends over you, roughly pressing a kiss onto the sweet blond that has Prompto whining at the back of his throat.

“Fine… since you, _agh_ , asked so nicely…” Noct growls. He reaches between you, taking Prompto’s dick in hand and giving him a few experimental strokes before aiding him into your pussy. A long, drawn out groan passes through your lips as Noctis pulls you down onto Prompto’s cock, taking him fully to the hilt.

“ _F-f-uuuck_!” Prompto whimpers at your tightness, gripping your arms with a pleasured wince, his hips rising into yours to prod at your sweet spot. You’ve never felt so full in your life, part of you hoping this isn’t a dream, the other part not sure if you can take any more. You feel your body convulsing as you cum around them both, your body shuddering with your release.

“Oh, she’s cum already?” Noct groans, pulling slowly out of you, still rock solid. “I don’t think I’m quite done yet…”

“Yeah, yeah, I know…” Prompto waves him away, pulling himself out of you as well, “Now can you take these things off of her? She’s gonna have welts for days.”

Noct rolls his eyes impatiently and waves away your constraints, including the cloth over your mouth. “Don’t say I never did anything for you,” he grunts. You move your limbs and flex your wrists to continue the blood flow. “Well, she’s free now,” Noctis drawls, stroking at his cock, “and I’m hard as a rock.”

Prompto eases you onto your back, stroking your face with a soft kiss on your forehead before turning back to Noctis. “Big baby…” he teases, taking Noct’s thick cock in his petite hands, stroking slowly. Noct’s head lolls back, ecstacy written on his face as his hips jerked into Prompto’s hand. You watched amazed at the scene before you. Your hands, now free, are itching to quell another bout of need between your legs, and it wasn’t until Prompto’s pink tongue swirls over the head of Noct’s red and weeping cock.

“ _Hgnh_ …”

“Oh?” Prompto chuckles, “Did you like that?” His eyes flick over to you, an innocently teasing look in his eye as he takes Noctis’ full length. Noctis hisses at the sensation, his face wincing as he will his hands to stay still. Prompto watches you as he works Noct over, both divine entities moaning and panting in pleasure. Prompto pulls off in a languid motion, wiping at his mouth. “You taste so good on him…” he crawls over you, loving look in place as he spreads your legs, baring your aching need to him. He inhales your scent, a shuddering breath escaping him. “Let me taste you more,” he whispers.

You give him a nod, his smile melting you as he dips his head there, licking at your delicate slit. Your body quakes as he flicks his tongue at every sensitive spot as if he’d done this on more than one occasion. A thin finger slips into your sex, stroking at a particular point that has your back arching off the bed. “ _Aghn_! Gods, Prompto…” you keen loudly, the angel playing you so sinfully.

Noctis watches you intently, his eyes fading in and out of the magenta and blue haze, with lust sprinkling his features. A hand roams over Prompto’s back, trailing up and down his spine, his free hand pumping his dick. “You make her sing so beautifully, Prom,” he groans, watching you thrash about from Prompto’s actions. “I’d _love_ to hear two angels sing…”

Prompto slows to a stop, withdrawing his finger as Noctis prepares him. Your vision is hazy, your body boneless as you observe them. You can feel your body heating up at the sight before you, the look of bliss on Prompto’s face as Noctis pushes slowly onward sends shivers across your body. The adoration on Noctis’ face as he begins a steady pumping rhythm sets your mind aflame. “Sing for me, angels,” Noctis growls, shoving Prompto back into your heat.

Prompto obeys, working at your clit with his trademark sweetness, drawing soft mewls from you, but as Noctis plows into him, satisfied whines vibrate onto your sensitive folds, magnifying his ministrations on you. Your hands fly into his golden hair, snatching and pulling with reckless abandon as he edges you closer. “Look at that, Prompto,” Noctis purrs, “she’s being so rough with you. I bet she wants it as hard as she’s pulling your hair, huh?”

Prompto whimpers as the Nightmare Prince swats your hands away and pulls Prompto’s silky hair with a hard thrust before pulling him away from you. “Wha- no!” you cry out. You’re just on the precipice of your orgasm when he took your angel. Noctis raises an eyebrow at you, his eyes a deep magenta.

“You _don’t_?” he asks you, shoving past Prompto to hover over you. “You mean you _don’t_ want me to fuck you in this mattress? To take you like the hot, sexy slut you are?” Noctis’ cock is level with your breasts, the very tip wet with a mingling of you, Prompto, and Noctis’ arousal dripping from the head. “That’s _not_ what you want?” he asks you again.

“I…” You think a moment with what little brain power hadn’t been fucked out of you. Noctis makes you feel what Prompto can’t. While your perfect angel can make sweet love to you and make you feel like a queen. But Noct… he felt so different. He was exhilaration. He was ruthlessness. He was… something different. Noctis smirks down at you, pressing your breasts around his cock. A moan passes through your lips as he begins to move, the smirk giving way to intense pleasure as he moves faster, chasing his pleasure.

“ _Ngh_ … good girl…” He pinches hard at your nipples, hardening them and rolling them under his fingers. He hooks a finger into your mouth, forcing your jaw open. “So wet…” He inches himself closer to your mouth, the taste of salty precum hits the tip of your tongue. It doesn’t take long for you to get used to his taste, to want it, to crave it. He shoves himself further down your throat, the head of he red and pulsing cock brushing against the back of your throat. “That’s it… just like that… suck me off you fucking… _aaaghnn_!”

A tremor courses through you when you feel Prompto attacking your clit once again, causing you to moan along Noctis’ cock as you suck him. In your haze, Prompto rises to kiss Noctis hard, guiding his cock into you once he’d had his fill of you. You feel your nerves ignite as they mess you up in tandem, and again, you’re on the edge of a mindblowing orgasm, but you are denied as Noctis pulls sharply out of your mouth. “I’m not done with you,” he growls, “I’m close, but I’m not done yet.”

Noctis rolls off of you and motions for Prompto to do the same. Prompto follows suit and Noctis shoves you onto your front, pulling at your hips to a kneeling position, then pulls you up by your shoulders. “Nice view, eh Prom?” Noctis chuckles darkly. Prompto only licks his lips behind you, his flushed face illuminating the constellations of freckles on his face as he strokes himself at the sight of your cunt dripping before him. Noctis gives you a sharp spank to your ass, then kneels before you again. “So close. Finish me off like a good girl…”

You nod and take him in, relaxing your throat to allow him fully. You bury your face in the raven hairs on his pelvis, his hands tangling in your hair just as Prompto slides home behind you, taking your hips with a harder grip. He pumps into your pussy, breathless pants and whimpers passing through his lips, wild grunts and groans above you as Noctis thrusts madly into your mouth.

You’re here again; stuck somewhere between dusk and dawn, a dream and a nightmare. You let them have their way with you, but you have no intentions to stop them. You don’t know if you want to wake up or continue to dream. Finally, the end takes them both, Prompto first, a warm sensation filling your cunt as he moans out your name and his release, tossing his head back and pulling at your hips until he was as deep as he could be, his voice ragged and worn. Noctis’ pace become erratic like a cornered animal. He fucks your mouth hard and fast with beastly growls and hisses that settle in your mind just before he cums, his essence trickling down your throat with a hard jerk.

He pulls out of your mouth and slumped onto your bed. He beckons Prompto to him, holding him close, then opening his arms to you, the violet blue of his angel drawing you into them both. The nightmare and the dream stroke at different parts of you, lulling you to sleep as the dawn approached.

You blink awake, the sun blinding you as you stare around your room. You’re still in the clothes you went to bed in, your tea cold, but still there. You sit up, rubbing your face. You’re still tired, but you looked at your wrists, light welts that wouldn’t stay past lunch. You smile at them, noticing that the panties you’d put on last night are soaked through and there’s a stain on the bed. You sigh heavily and shove yourself out of bed. You glance at your journal. Not giving it a second thought, you take a pen and begin writing, ending with a hope of seeing your dream and nightmare once again tonight.


End file.
